


Good Morning, Wood

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Engineer helps Soldier with a sizable problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Wood

——

Claws scratched against the old, wooden door. Though the sound itself was not particularly loud, it violently attacked Engineer’s eardums, robbing any hope to be steadily woken by the sunrise or by tender kisses at his skin. He looked to his left at the alarm clock that, incredibly enough, survived multiple cases of being hurled into the ancient walls by Soldier. Five thirty a.m. That god-forsaken hour was late in the morning for any being that resided in Castle of Eldritch. The thought of drifting back asleep tempted his eyelids but another round of scratching against the bedroom door told him that he should just be grateful for sleeping in as long as he did. 

Against his bare chest, Engineer could feel steady bursts of warm air. After a deep yawn, he gazed down, his fingers lightly plowed through the half inch hair on the top of Soldier’s head. He always found a simple joy in the act of steadily gliding his fingers along the resting man’s scalp though this morning, it was a failing distraction from the hard cock pressing into his hip. In his mind he could see it. Thick. Long. Luscious. His mouth filled with saliva. Soldier wouldn’t like to sleep in much longer. And was there anything better to wake up to than a tongue gliding along your erection? He was asleep, wasn’t he? Slowly, his fingers journeyed down from the top of the sleeping man’s head, under the sheets, and along the shaft. A moan escaped between sleepy breathes into his chest and sent a rush of heat through his core. His cock loudly proclaimed to the rest of his body that he needed Soldier’s dick in his mouth right now.

Engineer was careful in lifting Soldier’s head from its resting place and onto the mattress. Years of constant awareness made Soldier a light sleeper. This morning would not be ruined because Engineer lacked attention to detail. He kept his lips near the muscular cut of the torso as he journeyed beneath the sheets. Restraint was difficult with the aura of his skin thick against all his senses. Finally, there was that cock, just centimeters in front of his nose. Steadily, his tongue peeked out his mouth, anticipating the taste. A loud screech broke through the room. The moment shatter with the knowledge that a certain fuzzy creature would remain at the door and wait to interrupt every sexual desire Engineer would act upon.

“Darn ‘coons,” he muttered, reluctantly sliding away from the delicious skin. Standing beside the bed, he could see a suit colored paw reaching under the door. It was then he conveniently remembered that Soldier had taken something away from his troops. But where was it? He quickly searched through the clothing scattered across the floor until he discovered a large, metallic button in Soldier’s coat pocket. Pinching the sides of the accessory, he walked to the door and lowered it towards the paw.

 “Now,” Engineer told the raccoon on the other side, “I got what you’re lookin’ for but ya gotta leave Jane and I alone. Ya got it?” The creature sweetly cooed. “Alrighty, here ya go, partner. And if’n ya be quiet ‘bout it, I’d be awful grateful to ya.” He barely tapped the button against the tiny claws before having it ripped away from his fingertips. A loud cacophony of screeches erupted on the other side of the door, quickly dissolving down the hall as the other raccoons chased after the lucky one. “Well, that plan sure turned out mighty fine, Dell.” 

Afraid of jinxing himself, he slowly turned around to look at Soldier. Still asleep, thankfully. Engineer lightly treated back to the bed. As his hip slid against the mattress, Soldier reached up and pulled Engineer’s body beneath his own. On other days, that position would have been very ideal; but, even with Soldier sucking at his nipple and tugging at his hardening cock, it was not what he craved.

“You are my pillow,” Soldier’s voice teased, kissing the spot where his was laying minutes ago. “You are not permitted to move before I rise!” Just as he lifted his head to move downward, Engineer pushed his biceps, rolling his back onto the cold spot of the mattress with Engineer lying on top of him. The sudden change of places shook confusion into him as he gazed at the green eyes hovering above his. Soon it made sense. There Engineer could feel his chest gently lift and lower his upper body with each breath, there Engineer could look into his beautiful cold blue eyes, and more importantly, there Engineer had control over him. He could see plans that formed and developed in Engineer’s brain. Witnessing that brilliant mind at work sent lustful excitement coursing through his veins.

“Seems like ta me that ya already rose,” Engineer replied, his mind still on the dick that now pressed against his cock. “I was aimin’ ta help ya with that big thing though.” Sliding down ever so slightly, he tightly sucked at Soldier’s Adam’s Apple, tasting the vibrations that came with the groan rippling up as he slowly grinded his cock against the erection. “Was thinkin’ ‘bout how delicious,” his tongue ran flat along the thick neck, “ya taste.” Resealing his lips around the Adam’s Apple, he gave more long, hard sucks. The taste of Soldier’s pleasurable response made grinding along him all the more satisfying. He only stopped to slide down farther. The thin sheet that hung across his back was ripped away.

 Soldier watched with hungry eyes as Engineer’s lips pressed their way down his along the trail of body hair. His abs flinched with every tender kiss and hot breath that tickled against the skin, his blood heating up more with each brief contact. Soon those soft lips pressed firmly against the head of his throbbing cock, parting just enough for a tongue to flick against the sensitive skin. A loud moan escaped his lips, encouraging Engineer to slide an inch of him into his mouth and suck tightly.

“God, Dell,” Soldier exclaimed, his hand cupping behind Engineer’s head.

“Oh, you thought you liked this mighty fine?” Engineer said before briefly taking in more of the cock, sliding his tongue against the head while he sucked. “Well, you’re gonna like it more here real soon.”

Looking up, he could see Soldier watch in anticipation as his hand slid under Soldier’s ass. His fingertip brushed the puckered hole. That light touch was enough for Soldier to arch his back against the mattress. Once his back rested flat again, Soldier widened his legs for easier access and pressed Engineer’s head downward, causing Engineer instantly to suck in rhythm to the two fingers that stroked the pink hole.

“Shit,” Soldier cried, unable to control his hips as they bucked back against the callused fingertips and forward into the phenomenal mouth. “Dell,” Soldier panted, toes wrinkling at the sensation that Engineer caused, “have I told you I love your hand lately?” Engineer looked up at him, his tongue traveling firmly down the shaft he sucked, fingers digging first knuckle deep.. “I really fucking love your hand!” He hated bringing pain to Engineer but he had to grip tightly into the back of Engineer’s head to stop his hips from moving. They felt amazing stroking against his entrance but god did he want them deep inside him.  In and out the fingers quickly moved, motivated by Soldier’s rhythmic grunts and moans.

Though Engineer was restricted by the strong hand against his head, he couldn’t help but feel incredible where he was. There was nothing more satisfying in the world than causing Soldier so much pleasure that he could barely contain the response of his body. And of course there was the succulent taste of precum his tongue lapped up along that hard member in his mouth. Between that glorious body under his control and the screams of his name, his cock ached fiercely. He had to ignore it. Nothing would end his current reign of power.

Finally the fingertips brushed against the bundle of nerves inside Soldier. Those fingers were good but there was something else he suddenly desperately needed thrusting into his ass. “Shit Dell! Stop!” Soldier’s knuckles popped when they finally released Engineer’s skull. With blood flowing to his fingers again, he lifted Engineer’s chin upwards, causing both of them rise to their knees. Eagerly, he eyed Engineer’s cock, dripping warm liquid and looking agonizingly painful against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Engineer’s torso and pulled him against his body. Their noses pressed together. “You look like you need help yourself,” he said, feeling Engineer’s breath blaze against his lips as he spoke.

“Ya think so,” Engineer panted, staring directly into Soldier’s eyes, not realizing a hand had dropped. Suddenly he felt a chilly liquid drizzle over his cock.

“I know so. And you know what?”  Soldier wrapped his fingers tightly around Engineer’s erection. Thoroughly rubbing the liquid into every molecule of the skin, he hissed, “I need you to fuck me.”

“Ya want what now, Jane? Ya gotta speak up.”

“Need, Dell,” Soldier yelled. “I need you to fuck me, Dell, I need you to fu -.” A kiss robbed the end of Soldier’s sentence and pushed him down flat against the mattress. As Engineer’s tongue forced its way into his mouth, he could feel his entrance tremble against the lubed dick that pressed against it. With his tongue frantically rubbing Engineer’s, he begged for that cock. His fingernails dug into Engineer’s back when he finally felt the cock plunge into him. Between deep kisses he could taste their moans as Engineer quickly thrust in and out of him. His body overflowing with passions moved into each fast movement.

Engineer’s lips parted, gliding over to Soldier’s ear. “Good God,” he breathed into it, “you really need it, dontja Jane?”

“I fucking need more Dell!” The thrust became more powerful as they entered into the ass. “Give me more,” Soldier yelled, his body buckling over the rapid increase of pleasure building in him.

Over the continuous squeaking of the mattress springs Engineer heard Soldier loudly moan into his ear as he began to pound relentlessly into the sweet spot. Each return into the ass caused Soldier to call his name even louder and scrape his nails scrape his sweat covered skin, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. Gritting his teeth, he repressed the pressure building up in him. He wasn’t going to allow himself to finish before Soldier.

Suddenly Engineer’s back felt a little lighter. Under him, he could feel Soldier desperately yank the exposed aching cock. To help Soldier move even faster, he yelled as loud as he could into his ear. “That’s right! Tug that fat dick! Ya know ya wanna cum all over me!”

“Not as bad as you want to want to cum in me,” Soldier shouted between grunts.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Ya only wishin’! Ya want ta cum so bad!”

“You want that thick cock to fill me worse!”

Both men kept yelling at each other as they worked at lightning speed to bring the other to sweet relief first. Engineer couldn’t hold it back any longer. With a loud cry, pure bliss erupted throughout him. Only a second after he began to fill the ass with warm liquid, Soldier screamed rattled into his eardrums as sperm shot upwards onto his stomach.  Grasping for breath, he pulled out  and collapsed on top of Soldier. Lips lightly pressed against his cheek.

“Well done, Private,” Soldier panted, wrapping his arms over the sweaty body.

“Damn boy, you’re like an ox,” Engineer said once he had enough air in his tired lungs. “Takes a lot ta finish ya off.” Under his worn body he felt Soldier’s body vibrate with laughter.

“Oh, Dell, I love you, even if you unleashed hell upon the raccoon world!”

“What?” Engineer was silent for a moment, plucking away at his memory. “I did that with a lil’ ol’ button?”

“Yes! That ‘lil ol button’ is how they select their leader! There’s been a coup d’etat because everyone’s been robbing the God-given authority from each other!”

“Well, guess after a shower I’ll go restore peace among the vermin. Only cuz I love ya, Jane.” He planned to go clean himself after a loving kiss but stayed down for a second one. Another gentle press of the lips convinced him to lay there just a little longer. The raccoons were fine in their chaotic noise. At least he easily convinced himself of that as they laid together in the peaceful silence.


End file.
